Tunnels & Terror
by TeenDisney
Summary: Austin betrays Ally's trust in a way that kills their friendship. A year later, they are in separate cliques and don't communicate. Ally is reserved, but bitterly angry. Austin is...well, Austin. As fate would have it, they're locked in a secret tunnel along with all of their friends and insane science teacher. They don't know when they'll get out, or what will change.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't anything, and I hope you guys enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 1

"Ally, it's no use. I'm never gonna learn this song by tomorrow. We should just give up." Austin sighed as I tried to teach him the song I had just written while we walked around the food court.

I stared at my best friend in shock. If Austin was giving up, then it must mean that learning this song would be truly hopeless.

I shook my head. "No it's not Austin. It's still the morning. If we just lock ourselves in a room with nothing but this book, we could learn the song!"

He gave me a look. "That might be a problem when we have to use the bathroom. And you have to work." He took off his guitar, set it next to him, and sat down. "This sucks. I really thought this was going to be my big break."

I frowned and gave him a sympathetic look. I could do something to help him…but it was a really big risk. Then, I looked into his warm brown eyes and I was putty in his hands.

"Austin," I blurted out and he looked up at me in confusion. "Here…take my book."

I held it out in my hands and his eyes grew as round as saucers. "Really?"

I nodded and swallowed the lump in my throat. "I trust you. Spend the entire day with my book. Learn the song, and then sing it at the Miami Star Search contest tomorrow."

He grabbed my book and tried to take it out of my hands but I clung onto it despite what I had just said.

He raised his eyebrows at me and tugged harder. "Ally!" he laughed and finally I managed to let go of my book with a pained little squeak.

"Just – please – don't read pages 199, 200, 202, 305, and 69." I begged and he nodded.

"Of course." He grinned and pulled me into a hug. "Seriously Ally, this is just awesome."

I pulled away and smiled at him. "No problem." He started to walk away, but I grabbed his arm making my entire body to tingle. "Seriously though Austin. Don't read those pages."

He nodded with wide eyes. "I know." He laughed a little. "You can trust me Ally."

I nodded apprehensively. "I know I can."

* * *

I paced back in forth in the middle of Sonic Boom while chewing my hair.

"Maybe I should just go see if Austin is reading the secret pages. I know he's not, but there's no harm in checking right?" I asked Trish who was – naturally – reading a magazine.

"I'm just mad that you let _Austin _have your book for a day, and you've barely let _me _touch it." She shrugged her shoulders causing her ridiculous hat to bob around.

"Hey guys." Dez greeted smiling with Austin following behind him, his face in my book. Dez turned to me frowning. "You broke Austin. Fix him."

"What?" I asked feeling a little bewildered. Dez pointed to Austin who was sitting in the lounge area reading my book intently.

"He won't do anything fun with me. We had made plans to fish in the mall fountain, but he told me he needed to…read." Dez explained grumpily.

"Fishing in the mall –? Never mind." I shook my head. "Austin's learning the new song.

Dez made a face. "A song? I thought he was reading one of your embarrassing secrets. Man! Now I'm disappointed."

I gave him a weird look and walked over to Austin. "How's it going?"

He looked up and closed my book, but his thumb was tucked in – saving his place.

"Great. I think I'm definitely gonna be able to sing this song." He said enthusiastically and I smiled brightly at him. "Austin, that's great!"

He nodded. "And I haven't read any of the pages."

"Uh, pft, I know." I lied unconvincingly and he rolled his eyes.

"Right." He said looking unconvinced.

* * *

I was running late to Austin's concert the next day. I had to work a little late at Sonic Boom – some guy had let his two dogs loose in the store – and now I was behind schedule.

When I had finally made it to the beach and found Trish and Dez, they didn't look too happy.

"What is he doing?!" Trish whispered to Dez who shrugged.

"What is who doing?" I asked from behind them and they turned around looking worried.

"Ally, hey!" Dez greeted looking at the stage.

"Sorry, I'm late. I didn't miss anything did I?" I asked.

"Well –" Trish and Dez dragged out, but then I listened to Austin talk.

"Alright, so I'm gonna read you guys the background to this song." He said into the mic and I looked at my friends in confusion.

"There wasn't a background to my song." I said and I started to make my way through the crowd, and I finally made it to the front of the stage, and all of a sudden the spotlight hit me and I froze. People stared at me.

Austin had my book in his hands and to my horror, he was reading page 199.

"I think about him all the time. It sounds like a cheesy love song, but I know that I'm in love with him. I'm afraid he doesn't feel the same, but I just can't get him out of my mind. He's so sweet, and funny. He's perfect to me." He read and smiled down at me. "My friend Ally Dawson – she's sitting right there – wrote that about the guy she loves. She also wrote this song." He pointed me out and began to sing the song that I wrote about him.

I could feel people staring and laughing at me, and wanted to move, but I didn't know how. I was too frozen with shock and betrayal.

I'm sleeping through the day

I'm trying not to fade

But every single night

I've just been lying awake

Cause I, I can't get you off my mind  
The moment that we met, I didn't know yet

That I was looking at a face I'll never forget

Cause I, I can't get you off my mind

I can't get you off my mind

Give me the chance to love you

I'll tell you the only reason why

Cause you are on my mind

I want to know you feel it

What do you see when you close your eyes

Cause you are on my mind

I want to be best

I want to be worst

I want to be the gravity in your universe

And I, I want to be there to help you fly

I'll help you fly

Oh, the longer that I wait

The more that I'm afraid

That someone's gonna fool your heart and take you away

Cause I, I finally realized, that I can't get you off my mind

Give me the chance to love you

I'll tell you the only reason why

Cause you are on my mind

I want to know you feel it

What do you see when you close your eyes

Cause you are on my mind

Oh, I can't live without you

I can't think straight without you, no

So tell me what should I do

If I can't get you off my mind

Give me the chance to love you

I'll tell you the only reason why

Cause you are on my mind

I want to know you feel it

What do you see when you close your eyes

Cause you are on my mind

You're on my mind

You're on my mind all day and night, oh

Cause you are on my mind

Silence hung in the air…and then several people began to laugh at me. I felt like I was going to throw up, Austin grinned down at me as I stared up at him with betrayal in my eyes.

Austin's grin slowly began to fall from his face and he flipped to the next page.

"Um, yeah. So this song was by Ally Dawson about –" he stopped suddenly and his eyes went wide. "Me."

The laughter grew louder, and my legs finally realized that they could actually move. Unfortunately, my mouth also realized that it could move. And I my lunch made a reappearance all over the sand.

I couldn't look up, so I ran away. Away from the cruel, slow motion laughing crowd.

"Ally!" Austin called chasing after me and he grabbed me by the arm and spun me around. "Ally, are you okay –"

I pushed him away from me. "How could you?!" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"I was just trying to –" he tried.

"– embarrass me?" I asked. "I trusted you and you went behind my back! You lied to me."

"No! I wanted you to get together with that guy you wrote about!" he said.

"Only to find out it was about you?" I asked, and grimaced. I knew he didn't feel the same. "You deliberately went behind my back, and I don't want to speak to you. Not now and not ever."

I turned away, and cried as I walked back home even though I had driven there.

* * *

I cried for days, and of course Austin tried to reach me, but I had told my dad that I didn't want to speak to him and I turned off my phone.

"Ally, you know I'm not one who cares particularly very much. But Austin is really sorry." Trish said. "And this is probably bad timing, but you never told me you had a crush on Austin."

I rolled my eyes at her and hugged my pillow tighter to my chest.

"It doesn't matter anymore." I said. "I was wrong. Austin isn't perfect, and I don't like him. Not even as a friend."

I began to cry into my pillow again and Trish wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

Dez ran into my room then. "Okay, so I managed to hack into the system, and remove all videos of you hacking your lunch everywhere."

He walked over and sat on my bed. He gave my leg a small pat and his head tilted to the side.

"Thanks Dez." I sniffed and he gave my leg a small pat, and his head tilted to the side.

"You doing okay, Sport?" he asked and Trish gave him a weird look.

"What can I say?" I sniffed. "I lost my best friend; he humiliated me in front of all of Miami –"

"Not all of Miami." Dez said. "Only part of it."

I groaned and buried my head into my pillow while Trish smacked Dez on the head and snapped at him.

* * *

**It's a sucky place to end, but oh well. And the song used in this chapter was On My Mind by Cody Simpson. I tweaked the lyrics a little to fit Ally.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't anything, and I hope you guys enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 2

It's been a year since I last talked to Austin. Sometimes I miss him, but then I think about what he did to me, and I can't deny the hate I feel.

He made friends with the 'popular' crowd and got himself a few desperate girls that dated him every now and again.

I moved on to a small clique that was made up of me, Trish, Dallas, and Dez hung out with us every now and then.

"Ugh, I don't want to switch lab partners." Trish groaned from beside me.

We were all laying in the grass in the quad trying to find shapes in the clouds.

I laid my head on Dallas's chest. "Yeah, I have a particular fondness for my lab partner as well." I smiled at Dallas and he smiled back.

Yes, before you even ask, I am dating Dallas. About a month after my fall out with Austin, Dallas saw me alone in the food court. He asked me where Austin was and I started crying, and I poured my heart out to him. It didn't take long for Dallas to mend my broken heart.

"Hey guys, whatcha talkin' about?" Dez asked sitting next to Trish with his food.

I smiled at Dez. I was so grateful that he still managed to hang out with us even though he was still really close with Austin.

"Just talking about switching partners in Chemistry." I grimaced. "Hopefully he pairs me up with you or Trish."

It had been just my luck that my entire Chemistry class was made up of Austin and his stuck up cronies and my three friends.

Dez gave me a smile. "Oh well you would definitely want to be paired with me." He said. "I make explosions so big they'll singe off your eyebrows."

My eyes widened. "I kind of like having eyebrows, but thanks Dez."

Dez shrugged and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a football flying into my lunch causing my milk to explode all over us. Trish, Dez, and I let out surprised girly squeals and we looked up to see Austin's 'crew' double over in laughter.

"Are you okay?" Dallas asked and I began to clean myself up. Since my food was next to my head, the milk mostly splattered all over my hair and face. The guy who had thrown the football was still laughing when he started towards us, his hands up for his football.

"Hey can I get that back?" he laughed.

"Dallas." I warned wiping the milk out of my eyes, but he had already picked up the football and was starting towards the jerk.

I gave Dez a look that said 'stop him!' but Dez's eyes were wide and he held his hands up like 'what can I do?'

"Hey!" Dallas shouted at the big oaf. "You almost hit my girlfriend!" he shouted now in the guy's face.

Now Dallas was taller than me, and he was fairly muscular. But this guy he was yelling at was much taller and a lot more muscular. You can see why I would be worried.

"So?" the guy asked and I ran up to them with the milk in my hair dripping down into my shirt.

Dallas stared at him open mouthed. "So apologize!"

The big football player got closer and looked very menacing. "Or else what?"

I squirmed to get in between them. "Hey! Dallas, look at me. I'm fine." I said. "You are not going to turn into a meathead just because of a little milk."

The football player pushed me out of their little spat and Dallas turned red.

He shoved the guy. "Don't touch my girlfriend!"

They began a shoving match, and I looked around for help, but Dez was busy helping Trish clean up, and Austin's clique was just getting a kick out of my boyfriend being pushed around.

"Seriously? Are you really going to do this?" I asked the two struggling boys. But then Austin appeared next to me and he got in the middle and pushed his friend back slightly.

"Derek, what are you doing?" Austin asked sounding exasperated.

I grabbed Dallas and glared at him. "I could ask you the same thing, Dallas. You have to be smarter than that."

Dallas gave me a guilty smile. "Sorry. I just don't like the idea of anyone hurting you." He gave me a hug and a short peck on the lips. "You smell like milk." He chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, I'm sorry." Derek apologized suddenly. "Coach said that I need to work on my aim."

I shrugged. "It's whatever." Derek slumped away and Austin watched me and Dallas with a sour look on his face.

"You guys okay? No one got hit right?" Austin asked and I turned away.

"Yeah, just a little milk." I muttered and towed Dallas away. I peeked over at Austin who was walking back to his friends already.

I knew we weren't friends anymore, and that I was with Dallas now, but part of me wished that Austin would still be standing there, looking after me.

Austin POV

I sat at my regular chemistry seat staring at the back of Ally and Dallas's head. Of course they were kissing. They always kissed before class. Usually they would've stopped by now but I'm guessing that since we were switching seats today they wanted to get in as much lip action possible.

Why did they do this in front of me? Did they enjoy my pain? Granted they didn't know that I watched them with pain and resentment and Ally never gave me a chance to tell her that I fell in love with her even though I hadn't felt that way until she was out of my life completely.

Then Mr. Cratey came in, tossed his shoulder bag to the side and started wiping the board.

"Ally and Dallas stop kissing, and everybody line up!" Mr. Cratey called.

Mr. Cratey was…interesting. Okay, not interesting he was just weird as hell. He claimed that he heard voices in his head, and they influenced him what to do. But he was a pretty good science teacher so we stuck with him. He kept us entertained.

"Austin? Come on." I felt Cassidy tug my hand.

Yes, Cassidy. She had come back not too long after she had left. Apparently she had tried to force a relationship with the drummer of the band, and when they broke up, so did the band. We had an on-again off-again type of relationship. Nothing serious. But we had become a duo. She wrote us songs, and we performed them at random gigs. Again, it wasn't anything serious. I didn't want Team Austin if it didn't include Ally.

Mr. Cratey pointed at the front row; table one – which was by the window. I crossed my fingers. The window seat was always the best. "Seating here will be…Dallas and Dez."

I grimaced. That pretty boy gets all the luck; Dez makes the best explosions.

"At the next table…Trish and Dani." I smiled to myself, while the two girls grimaced. Trish and Dani loathed each other.

"Mr. Cratey –" they began to whine but he shook his head.

"The voices have spoken!" he called and pointed at the table that was closest to the door and the metal supplies shelves. It was the second best seat in the house and I never had the chance to sit there, and I doubted 'the voices' wanted me to.

"Sitting here will be…Austin and Ally."

Did he just say…? YES!

Ally POV

NO!

"No!" I blurted out and the entire class looked at me.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Cratey asked his wispy red hair standing up. I swear, it was like looking at Dez in the future.

"Mr. Cratey, I can't work with him." I mumbled since I was the closest to him.

"Ally, you know that the voices have spoken." He said seriously.

"But Mr. Cratey –" I started to object but he shook his head and looked up to the ceiling.

"THE VOICES HAVE SPOKEN!" he shouted.

I grimaced and sat next to Austin.

"Hey Ally." Austin greeted and I nodded in his direction. "So are we just not going to talk?"

I huffed. "Listen Austin, we're not friends anymore. And that still hurts me. So the less we talk, the less pain there will be."

"Oh. Um, alright then."

"Okay!" Mr. Cratey shouted. "Now that everybody is situated, put on your lab coats and goggles. Don't forget about the safety exits and pit." Mr. Cratey was incredibly paranoid when it came to natural disasters. He actually had a hatch in the classroom that led to a large underground tunnel filled with supplies and rooms. "Okay, today we'll be mixing –" I zoned out after that. It wasn't like me to not listen carefully to the teacher's instruction (especially when chemicals are involved) but I had a lot on my mind.

I knew I was in love with Dallas. We had been dating almost a year, and he made me happier than I thought I could ever be without Austin. But just sitting with Austin made my old feelings come out. Needless to say, I was feeling very confused and conflicted.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and when I looked up Austin was holding my goggles and coat for me.

"Thanks." I muttered and he was quiet as I put it on.

"Ally, I don't want to be like this." Austin said finally. "We were friends once."

I nodded. "Exactly. 'Were'."

He sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair, as I turned away fighting back tears.

I slipped my hand out of the lab coat sleeve and chewed my nails. It was a habit that I had taken up after Austin and I separated.

"Uh...Ally?" Austin asked from next to me and I ignored him. I was not going to let him get to me. "Ally!"

Ignored him again but he was starting to grate on my nerves. People were even starting to stare.

"ALLY!" he shouted.

"WHAT?!" I turned to him angrily and he gestured to my lab coat sleeve that was in the fire.

"You're on fire!" He exclaimed.

I stared at the fire that began to crawl up the sleeve and screamed. I whipped the jacket off of me and threw it. It knocked over the metal shelves and they fell over the door and the fire extinguisher. How inconvenient.

Panicking, Austin began to pour chemicals on my jacket that was now completely on fire.

"Austin, don't that's alcohol!" I shouted in horror.

The fire roared higher and there were several shrieks and Austin had to shrug out of his lab coat because his was on fire now too. Well this was escalating quickly.

"Austin! Ally! Get away from there!" My teacher exclaimed running over to us.

Stubbornly I tried to weave my arm through the maze of metal to reach the fire extinguisher.

"Ally, don't!" Austin grabbed my other arm to tow me away which caused my hand to fly forward and land on the scorching metal.

I let out a shriek of pain and crumpled on the ground, holding my hand.

I felt Austin drag me away over to where everyone was at. Dallas pushed Austin away and helped me up while fretting over me.

"Everyone into the emergency safety pit!" My teacher shouted over the panic.

Simone Leary opened the hatch and we all began to file in while the fire raged behind us. Dallas, Trish, Dez, Mr. Cratey, and I were the last, but I faltered in fear.

"I can't." I said. "I'm claustrophobic!"

"Stage fright and you're afraid of Santa Clause?! Really Ally, really?!" Dez asked from behind me.

Dallas lifted me into his arms and I shut my eyes tightly as we entered the safety pit.

I cringed when I heard Mr. Cratey close the door and lock it.

Everyone was talking at once and a few girls were actually crying because they had left their phones in the class.

I grabbed Dallas's arm in panic. "Dallas, my book." I said feeling a little delirious. "I left it in the classroom. I need my book."

"Ally?" Dallas grabbed my face in his hands and made me look into his eyes. "Breathe. You're fine."

"I need my book Dallas!" I panicked.

I don't know why I was so panicked over my book. Sure it held my adventures from the past three years, but I could always get another book. But right now, all I could think about was the precious memories I had with Team Austin.

"Ally." I heard someone say, and when I turned around Austin had my brown leather backpack in his hands. "I grabbed it before I towed you away."

I smiled slightly and took it from him. "Um, thanks Austin."

He smiled and turned around back to Cassidy's side.

"Everybody!" Mr. Cratey shouted gaining everyone's attention. "Please do not worry. I will just go get the spare fire extinguisher and we'll be done with this whole mess."

Everyone parted as he walked down the tunnel.

I sat down and put my head in my hands. "Ugh, I hate small spaces. It reminds me of the time I fell into a box and got trapped in there when I was a little girl." I told to Dallas and he smiled.

"Don't worry. Mr. Cratey will have us out in no time." He promised and kissed my forehead.

"Coming through! Coming through!" Mr. Cratey shouted with his fire extinguisher.

Everyone let out sounds of relief when Mr. Cratey reached for the door, but it didn't budge.

"Um…" Mr. Cratey pulled the sheet up so we could see what was going on with the hatch and still be safe.

Everyone groaned. All of Mr. Cratey's metal shelves were on top of the hatch pinning it down.

My breathing began to speed up and Dallas squeezed my hand. "Don't worry. We'll just call someone."

He took his phone out of his pocket and everyone who had a phone did the same thing. I cursed myself for leaving my phone at home.

"That's not going to work." Mr. Cratey sighed. "No phone will get any signal down here."

"So you mean –" Trish didn't have to finish.

"We're stuck down here." Mr. Cratey said and everything went dark.

* * *

**Fun Fact # 1: Simone Leary was an accidental character. When typing the story it was originally 'someone opened the hatch'. It was mistyped and I decided to go with it and create a character. **


End file.
